Saiyan Sexcapades
by AnimeToon
Summary: The risqué rendezvous of Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten told in first POV at different points in their lives. Playmates include: Mrs. Briefs, Lunch, Android 18, Maron(Krillin's ex-girlfriend), Marron(Krillin's daughter), Bra, and more.


_Alright, so this is my second story and I decided to go in a different direction with this one._

_In first POV, this will follow the exploits of our favorite Saiyans._

_That being said: **This chapter and the following chapters will all contain graphic situations. If that offends you, please do not read this.**_

_Each chapter will focus on one Saiyan and their playmate._

**_This chapter features:_**

**_Saiyan: Goku, Playmate: Mrs. Briefs_**

**_This chapter contains: Adult Language, Adult Content._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I in any way affiliated with DBZ._**

* * *

"It's turning out to be a beautiful day," I said to no one as I touched down outside of Capsule Corp. As I walked towards the building, I could feel Trunks and Vegeta's energies emanating from the Gravity Chamber. _Quite the spar going on. Wonder if he ever does anything with Trunks besides sparring? _I shook my head and entered the lobby. _Huh, where's the lady that's always at the front desk? _I walked in a little further, scanning the room for the woman. _Ah, well. I don't need her to find Bulma. _

Chi Chi had asked (commanded) me to get the details of the upcoming party Bulma was throwing. Chi Chi wanted to know whether we needed to dress casually or formally. If we needed to bring gifts. Blah, blah, blah.

I happily complied, of course. In fact, instead of using Instant Transmission, I decided to fly. It took me a while to get here, and it would take me a while to get back home. There was no way I was going to IT home to that impossible shrew.

In the beginning and throughout the years, I'd been able to brush off Chi Chi's bossy, constricting, bitchy, mean nature. But it was getting to the point that I couldn't do it anymore. Any love I ever felt for her died a quick death years ago, and now I'd really come to hate her. So much so that I'd actually fantasized about choking her. Not killing her. No, even though she's a horrible excuse for a wife and all-around-person for that matter, I could never kill her. I am after all the good guy that protects innocent lives. No, I'd just sat up so many nights. Watching her sleep and wanting so badly to gently, but firmly place my fingers around her throat. And squeeze until she stopped struggling and passed out. Then let go. Let her breathing go back to normal and do it again, maybe. Over and over and over and over...

I was about to head up to the second floor, when I picked up the most delightful scent. So delightful, I actually closed my eyes and tilted my head up, sniffing it. I pursued the aroma, unconsciously licking my lips and groaning with my growling stomach. Eyes closed, I relied on complete faith in my nose to lead the way.

Until I bumped into something soft and heard a yelp, that is. Eyes springing open and reflexes springing into action, my right arm wrapped around the thin frame tumbling in front of me and my other shot out, catching the tray going down with her in the palm of my hand. "Whew!" I exclaimed, when I noticed blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. That's when I looked and noticed it was none other than Mrs. Briefs I'd nearly toppled over. My cheeks tinged crimson as I also noticed I still had a tight grip on her waist. I looked back up when she spoke.

"My, my, quite a swift recovery for a clumsy entrance. My hero!" She said, clapping her hands and giggling. I chuckled nervously and released my hold on her, stepping back and instantly scratching the back of my head as I always do when nervous. "Uh-ha, umm, well, I'm the one that almost made you fall. Some hero I am." She walked up to me and placed her hands under the tray still in my hand. "Nonsense, sweetheart. You still saved us from falling, so that makes you a hero," She said with a smile, her eyes seemingly shut as they always are. I smiled, then furrowed my eyebrows. "We?" Mrs. Briefs motioned her head towards the tray. "Me and my lemon chiffon cake, silly!"

I looked down and finally laid eyes upon the delicious treat that lead me in here like a blind bat. The triple layer cake entranced me; it was absolutely mouthwatering! The lemon cream frosting reminded me of whipped cream and the maze of tiny yellow dots knew no bounds. So taken with the cake, I only returned my gaze to Mrs. Briefs when my stomach rumbled again.

She placed a hand over her mouth and snickered. "Goodness, always hungry, my darling little Goku! Well, you're more than welcome to have it." I practically smiled ear to ear. "Whoa, really? All of it? You sure you don't mind?" She waved her hand at me, "Not at all, dear. Help yourself, to this one and the two on the table. I'm making a few more until I get the recipe just right. There's a baking contest in a few days! And even though Vegeta and Trunks can eat, they can't eat like you! So, it's great you stopped by; now all these cakes won't go to waste!" I instantly hopped in the air and clacked my heels together. "_Alright_! Uh, I mean, I'd be glad to help you get rid of all the cakes." I smiled and looked at the one in my hands. _Lemon chiffon, have you met my mouth?_

* * *

Bewildered expression, Mrs. Briefs sat across the table from me and watched me eat. I'd already devoured the first cake and was about to finish off the second. "My goodness, what an appetite!" She exclaimed as she whisked the batter for her fourth cake. She lightly shook her head and giggled, setting the cake batter aside. She walked over to the electric mixer and began mixing the egg whites and tartar cream. "I think I'll add just a little over 1/2 cup of sugar this time."

Meanwhile, I obliviously wolfed down the scrumptious cake currently in front of me. There was only one slice left now. I decided to slowly eat and relish it. The lemon curd between each layer, the lemon cream frosting, the fluffy texture, my taste buds couldn't get enough; they were on a sky rocket filled with lemony awesomeness. I actually stopped eating altogether and just stared it, admiring it. _It's perfect. Absolutely perfect. Could she really make a better one? _I turned towards her. _It'd be amazing if she could._

Her back to me, she was unaware of my observing onyx dots. I watched her carefully add in the sugar as the mixer whipped the ingredients together, and I noticed something. She did it with precision, but she also did it with a cheerful smile. Her attention was on the task at hand, but she wasn't engrossed in it. She didn't treat it like some duty that required stern concentration and focus.

Those serious-punctual-prissy-no-nonsense-drill-sergeant mannerisms afflicting and stifling me back home were nowhere to be found here. That intense expression (which was present even when doing mundane things like folding clothes); that strict routine schedule; that dull boringness and predictability; that unfeeling, robotic coldness–ugh, I shuddered–everything that is Chi Chi, this blonde woman is not. She's always smiling, always happy, easygoing and approachable; and she doesn't do the same thing every day.

Chi Chi's all about rules. Chi Chi's a throbbing pain in my ass. Here though, with Mrs. Briefs, I could be myself; and she always enjoyed my company. There was no 'you're so immature' 'you're so irresponsible' 'you're so air-headed' 'grow up'. No, Mrs. Briefs was laidback and carefree, like me. We have a lot in common, actually. We could both be described as ditzy; cheerful and happy-go-lucky; friendly to everyone (bad guys included); and possessing an overall joyous view of the world and everything in it (excluding Chi Chi).

_She's a lot like me, _I realized as the last of the cake disappeared into my mouth. I tilted my head, my observation becoming a gaze of admiration. I took my time licking the frosting off my fingers, admiring her many details individually with each swipe of my tongue. Lick–her curly, sunny blonde hair was pinned up as always. Hmm, I wonder how she looks with her hair down. Lick–an orange tube top squeezed her torso, showing off her curvy waist and exposing her neck, shoulder blades, and arms for all to see. Lick–tight blue jeans never looked so good, and white sandals showcased her hot pink polished toes. Lick–damn it, the frosting's all gone. Well, there's more waiting for me. I slid the empty tray over and reached for the last remaining cake. But then... I paused.

I looked back at Mrs. Briefs–at her bright curls–the exact same color as these cakes. Such a gorgeous color–a color I never get to see. Sure, since I destroyed Buu two years ago, I've spent most of my time training Goten, and I talk Vegeta into the occasional spar from time to time, so I get to see blonde pretty often since we all hit Super Saiyan right out of the gate. But our blonde is more of a furious golden. Hers is light, soft, fluffy, ticklish, sweetly aromatic...

"Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly. I felt her jump against me, and her curls brushed past my face. Wait, when did I move behind her? I was leaning over her, my nose buried in her curls. Was I smelling her hair? Mmm, smells like mangos... I love mangos!

"Goku!" She laughed nervously, glancing between me and the mixer before switching it off and focusing on me. The same small 5'4 stature as Bulma, she had to tilt her head back to look up at me. She tried to turn around, but I had her pretty much pressed against the counter; and honestly, I didn't want to step back. The way her body molded into mine; she fit perfectly, and it felt so nice. She was soft, like her blond hair. And her body heat gave off an added bonus of snuggly warmth.

She managed to twist around, but since I wouldn't move back, she rubbed against me–all of me. Her curls tickled my face. She tried not to step on my feet; and at one point, her knee hiked up dangerously between my thighs. Her butt, hips, and mound pushed against my crotch, making my cock stir to life; but imagining the most horrible thing in existence–needles–returned it to its flaccid state. Her stomach rubbed against mine, and her breasts slid across my chest, nearly dragging her top down in the process. She blushed and pulled at the material, though it wouldn't budge with her boobs mashed against my chest.

This is the point where I would normally shy away and back up. But instead, and I'm kind of ashamed to admit this, I stepped closer, squeezing her against the counter. I felt her hands on my chest. "Goku! My goodness, what are you doing?!" I knew I wasn't hurting her, so I stayed put, my line of sight trained on her bodacious bust. The delectable curves made my mouth twitch. I think I see tiny hearts floating and popping around them. Mrs. Briefs is on the top-heavy side; d-cups from the looks of it. I'd never felt the urge to do this to any woman, but I really just wanted to wrap my hands around them, just to see how they feel and bounce and jiggle. When I stepped closer, I purposely did it to make her breasts swell more, and boy was it fascinating to watch. Man, as disciplined as I am, I'm finding it hard to stay down, if you catch my heavy drift (no pun intended).

"Goku!" She was patting my chest, trying to get my attention. I finally looked her in the eye, blinking a bit before rubbing the back of my head and stuttering, "Oh! Uh, I'm sorry! I-I just wanted to admire your hair up close. It's very pretty." Kami, I hope she doesn't get mad at me.

True to her nature, she smiled brightly and placed a hand to her chest, flattered. "Why, thank you! Aren't you sweet! I do it myself," She said, proudly running her fingers through her hair. "Whenever you're free, stop by, and I'll do yours! It'll be fun!"

I chuckled as she tugged my spiky mane. "Gee, I don't know. Whenever Chi Chi offers to do my hair, it means we have to go somewhere boring, I have to wear a suit, and she tries to force my hair down with gel. It always makes me feel uncomfortable and stupid. That's not what you have in mind, is it?"

She innocently ran her fingertips along my right bicep, and Kami, my body reacted in all the wrong ways to the gentle touch. Stay. Down. "Oh no, I would never do anything like that! I'll just wash, blow-dry, and brush it. It's like a spa experience; very soothing! I do it for Trunks all the time! He always falls asleep in the middle of it though."

Only for Trunks? Hmm... "Do you do it for Dr. Briefs?" She sighed and lightly shook her head. "No, he says he doesn't have time for silly things like that." I tilted my head. "It doesn't sound silly to me. It sounds relaxing. I'd love it if you did that for me!" Her beaming smile came back. "Excellent, I'd be happy to, dear! Now, um, could you move back a little-"

"So, what _do_ you and Dr. Briefs do together," I bluntly blurted out. I was curious now, wondering if the good doctor spent any time with his wife. That, and I didn't want her to make me back away. I must've caught her off guard. She meekly stared up at me for a minute, surprise written over her face. "Well, uh... Well, you know, he's a... a busy man... His-his work takes up most of his time, so he... he doesn't really have time for-" She licked her lips and looked down. "For you," I guessed. "For anything," She better summed up. "'If I'm not working, I'm lollygagging'... That's what he says..."

So I was right. He doesn't spend any time with her. Throughout the years, every time I saw them, I had thought maybe he didn't spend much time with her, but to know I was right all along... Wow, I can't imagine how lonely she must be. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mrs.-" I trailed off.

You know what? I don't want to call her Mrs. Briefs anymore. Doesn't feel right, never did. It's so formal. Don't get me wrong, she's a classy lady and all, but she's too fun-spirited to be addressed by such a conventional name. Hmm, I guess under the circumstances it would be okay to ask. "What's your first name?" She looked up at me. Her flattered expression made me smile. "Panchy. Don't you dare laugh!" She knows me well. I wanted to laugh so badly. And here I thought Bulma's name was funny, ha-ha! A family tradition, I see.

"Well, Panchy," Hold the laughter, "Would you like to cash in that rain check date now?" She gasped, a small blush coloring her cheeks. "Date?" I chuckled. She sounded taken aback, but like she was considering it at the same time. I kind of had an idea of what she'd say next. Either 'Goku, just what are you talking about' or 'Let me grab my purse'. "Right before I took off for Namek, when you were walking me to the spaceship, you asked me to take you out sometime, and I said sure, after I defeat the Saiyans." The happiest smile slowly spread her lips. "After all these years, you remembered?" I smiled. "I never forgot."

Somehow, being stuck between me and the counter didn't stop her from wriggling up and wrapping her arms around my neck, her giggles vibrating in my right ear. Oh boy. I'm only wearing a white muscle shirt, and this hug's a little tight for that. "Oh Goku, the fun we'll have! So many places to go! A new restaurant opened last week in the upscale Valley district. I hear it's very trendy, and the reviews are raves! That will be our first stop, definitely!" Well, she's not one to sulk, is she? Down one second, cheery the next.

"_Eeek_!" The sudden high-pitched squeak made me jump and nearly scared me out of my skin. I frowned, feeling her body tense up. "What's wrong," I asked nervously, afraid it was something I did. I gripped her waist, intending to let her stand, but her arms tightened around my neck. Um, okay, she doesn't want to let go. Well, at least that's a good sign it wasn't something I did. I ran a hand up her back and immediately froze.

No... Way... I looked down, and my eyes virtually bugged out of my sockets. Be it the wriggling or perhaps the tight hug, who knows, probably both, but the strapless top had stretched till it could stretch no more and was forced to let go. Oh-ho-ho wow, Mrs. Briefs is topless in my arms, and her boobs are flush against me!

I moved my hands to her sides so I could let her down, but wouldn't you know (and lucky me) my thumbs grazed her breasts and sent her into a panic. Gasping, she scrambled down and, oh yes, instead of covering her breasts, she went straight for her top, permitting me a split second of wide eyeballing–and eyeball I did. Perky, bouncy, definitely d-cups, and her nipples are a mesmerizing pinkish red. The contrast with her light tan skin worked to the advantage of the rosy buds, making them certified hypnotists.

"Oh Goku," She stammered after pulling the top up much to my disappointment, "I'm _so_ sorry, _really_, I am! I-I-Oh, I'm _mortified_! You must think I'm so lecherous!" I just stood there gawking at her, my mind blown. I think I might even be drooling. She's covered up now, but my eyes keep darting to her bust. "Uh..." I droned mindlessly. Honestly, I'm having a hard time processing anything other than boobs right now. One word stood out, though; a word I didn't understand. "What does lecherous mean?" Her cheeks beamed a ferocious red. "Uh... Uh... Well..." She muttered nervously as if a child had just asked about the birds and the bees.

"Goku, look-" She paused, inhaling sharply, "Uh-uh-uh-Go-Goku! Back up, please!" Hmm? I wasn't squeezing her against the counter anymore. Now I just stood close to her. Why is that a problem? "Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked impulsively. She tittered and put her hands to my chest, whispering, "Um... you're... you're _poking_ me." Poking her? Ohhh shit... My tail bristled. I guess when facing two luscious opponents like Mrs. Briefs' boobs, my self-discipline folds under their curvaceous appeal. Not only am I erect, but I **am** poking her, right in the crotch!

I must be crimson, 'cause my face is on fire. She's looking down; she won't look at me. I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Right now, I'm just mentally preparing myself to be yelled at and possibly kicked out. I'm waiting, and waiting... And waiting... Isn't she going to yell at me?

Her fingers curled in my shirt–here it comes–the not-so-cheery Mrs. Briefs about to throw me out of her house. But then she released my shirt, and my tail ruffled in little wave-like motions as her hands deliberately moved down my chest and abdomen. Maybe she was working up the strength to push me away; but if I didn't know any better, I'd swear she was feeling my abs. This confused me at first, until I smelled her. A Saiyan's nose can recognize just about any scent from miles away, and there was no mistaking the intoxicating fragrance of her sex. I've excited her.

I shivered uncontrollably, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, my heat triggered. Testosterone flooded my system, coursing through my veins with a single objective–to replace any remaining discipline and restraint with an animal lust–and it was successful. I wobbled, eyelids fluttering, about to pass out from my accelerated hormone levels. Her hands moved to my sides, steadying me.

"Are you alright? _Goku, what are you doing?!_" My tail coiling around her waist and my hands grabbing her hips squeezed the ultrasonic cry out of her. A low growl rumbled in the back of my throat, scaring her motionless, and that wasn't its only affect on her. A succulent wetness now mixed with her arousal. My nostrils flared, taking in the stimulating scent, as well as the fruity scent emitting from my own pores, the biologically engineered mechanism designed to sexually attract, please, and incite potential mates.

"Uh, Goku, may-maybe we should go to the Valley some other time." "I agree. Let's go later," I said deeply, starting to lean down, desire clouding my head. She pushed at my broad shoulders, trying to stop me. "You-you really should go home now..." There was no conviction in her wavering voice. She doesn't want me to leave. "Say it like you mean it," I dared, so close to my quivering target, "Make me believe you, and I'll go." Her quivering lips parted–bingo. I pressed my lips to hers and pushed my tongue through, a shocked squeal rushing past it straight into my mouth, titillating a moan out of me. I explored and tried playing with her tongue, but hers simply pushed at mine, trying to expel it.

I pulled back, and she stared up at me, hyperventilating, hands clutching my shirt. Wait a minute–she's looking at me! I mean, her eyes are actually open! They're hooded, but I can actually see them–the glare in her pupils flickered, her cerulean oval irises sparkled, and the whites of her orbs shimmered. Wow, I've never seen her eyes before. They appeared glazed, and were so easily readable. She liked it when I kissed her, and she wanted me to kiss her again, but her conscientious was interfering, probably saying things like 'you cannot allow this to happen' 'you're married'. My conscientious was currently repeating 'you've never cheated on Chi Chi before'. That was true, and I'm hearing it loud and clear, but since my fired up libido paralyzed it, effectively destroying its capability of influencing my actions, I'll just ignore it. Now, I just need to break down her conscientious.

I leaned back in, taking her lips more gently this time, barely putting any pressure into the kiss. I chuckled at her whimper and parted my lips, wetting them a little bit before littering her mouth, chin, and cheeks with soft, quick kisses. Each time I came to her lips, I pressed into them a little harder and drew the kisses out a little longer, and with each pass, she kissed back with a need, a hungry craving that grew hungrier and hungrier until finally, with a frustrated moan, she reached up and wrapped herself around me, arms and legs encircling me like vines. Her tongue plunged past my chuckling lips and showed mine a few new tricks, whirling around it and licking the under and top side before trapping it between her lips and sucking on it. Wow, I've never been kissed like this! My tail uncoiled from round her waist and waved eagerly as I tried to keep pace with her. Her hands fisted my hair almost painfully; my scalp was screaming for relief! She pulled back abruptly and, thank Kami, released my hair.

We huffed, our lips glistening and a bit red. She gazed at me with this longing, but conflicted expression and shook her head. "Goku... We can't do this..." She whispered it almost regretfully, as if forced to say it.

Ay-yi-yi, her conscientious is still yammering! Breaking it down is not going to be as easy as I originally thought. I'll have to be more assertive and push more intimate buttons, I see. "Do you want me to stop," I teased, my voice husky, so out of character for me. It was my fiery heat talking.

She slowly unwrapped her legs and stepped down. "I... Goku, please..." I tilted my head, placing my hands on the counter astride her when she tried to move away. "Please? Why are you asking? If you really want me to stop, why not _make_ me stop? _Tell_ me to stop. _Tell_ me to leave. _Tell_ me you don't want me to do this," I challenged as my tail moved between us and snatched her top down, her breasts bouncing free. She gasped, but surprisingly didn't move to cover them. Instead, she looked away, her small hands sliding up my arms, gripping my biceps.

I took a few seconds to ogle, my cock jumping at the appetizing view; then I looked back up, trying to stay focused on the task of breaking down her moral qualm. My tail slowly slid between her breasts, and her eyes were on mine again, a shaky breath escaping as my tail wrapped around both her breasts and gently squeezed. Her lush lashes batted and sexy high-pitched utterances rolled off her lips as my tail played with her bust. Man, I could do this all day, and once she gives herself to me, I just might. Right now, however, it's time to take things further south.

A swift swipe of my tail and her top, jeans, and panties were bunched around her ankles. She squeaked and tried to cover her mound, but my furry helper caught her hands first and coiled them behind her back. Smart move on my part, too, since her chest stuck out even more now. "Ah-ah-ah-ah! No need covering yourself up. If you didn't want me to do that, you would've screamed and told me to get out; but you didn't, so you must like all this attention I'm giving you." She whined, defeated by my words, but not defeated enough it would seem as she looked away, still trying to resist me. I kind of admired her hormonal struggle. Trying to resist when she so clearly wanted me as badly as I wanted her. Very noble, but as with any fight, I fight to win.

I placed my right foot on her clothes and gripped her hips, lifting her out of the trappings as well as her sandals. I turned and slowly sank to my knees, getting a kick out of the emotions flashing in her beautiful blue eyes–anxiety, intrigue, excitement. I looked down and leered at the juicy forbidden fruit I so desired. Other than a little light blonde hair trimmed like a teardrop, her mound was smooth. I could already see her labia had swollen a little from the blood pooling to her sex, but I wanted a better look. Her bound hands fidgeted as I reached between her legs, ghosting my fingertips along her sex. She shivered and recoiled from my touch before I could slip past her labia.

"Unh-unh-unh, enough playing hard to get," I playfully growled, grinning devilishly as I forced her legs apart. I released her hands and wrapped my tail around her left knee, hoisting her leg up and revealing her vulva to my ogling eyes. She whimpered, seizing my hair with a death grip once again as I admired the view. Her engorged labia and clitoris were tinged red and glistened so invitingly. My mouth watered at the invite, craving a taste, but I decided to let my fingers go in first. I gripped her right thigh, keeping her steady, and with my right hand, rubbed small circles around her clit with my thumb, teasing high-pitched cries out of her. Those alluring little noises fanned the flames burning in my blood. My searing skin craved contact, my throbbing erection demanded release–my body was growing impatient.

I growled and pushed my index and middle fingers up to my knuckles inside her slick channel. She threw her head back, shrieking in delight. "You like it rough. Another thing we have in common," I mused a tad sadistically as I rammed my fingers in and out of her. The squishy suction sounds of my onslaught mixing with her ecstatic cries were music to my ears. Kami, how badly I wanted to replace my fingers with my cock. I can't keep it in my pants much longer. It's time to make her scream those three little words I've been waiting to hear. A couple more extra forceful thrusts and I withdrew my fingers. Her overflowing juices leaked down her inner right thigh, and a voracious thirst overwhelmed me.

I stuck my tongue out, catching the juices rolling down her thigh. I moaned appreciatively in the back of my throat; the honey essence was to die for. I grinned, hearing her whimper eagerly when I reached her sex. With the tip of my tongue, I stroked her labia, taking the fleshy folds into my mouth and releasing them with wet pops. I attacked my next target, flicking my tongue insanely fast against her clitoris and she shrieked, crying my name repeatedly as I assaulted the supersensitive nub.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, her nails digging into my scalp. She pressed my face into her sex and I chuckled, knowing what she wanted. I kissed her opening, but kept my tongue in my mouth. She whined, "Goku, please," as I pulled back and freed my hair from her punishing grasp. I just grinned. The joy I felt. My work had finally paid off. She was so horny and turned on, her body racked with tremors. I'm so close to having her. I can't have her just yet, but I can get naked now, whoo-hoo! I stripped readily, slipping off my white shirt, white sash, black pants, white boxers, and black boots in seconds.

"Please," She murmured again, desperately. "Please what," I asked with a conspicuously fake simplicity as I took our discarded clothes and made a makeshift pillow on the platinum tiled floor. I pushed her sandals and my boots aside. "Please..." She whispered, kneeling in front of me, "Don't stop." She took my left hand and shamelessly pulled it between her legs, but I pulled it away, lying back on the floor instead, getting nice and comfortable on the makeshift pillow. I draped one ankle over the other, and my cock, standing tall and at attention, wavered from side to side. I placed my right hand underneath my head and beckoned her with my left index finger. "Sit on me."

A light pink blush touched her cheeks. She gulped nervously, but complied without hesitation. Her moist sex rubbed against my raging hard-on as she straddled me and I hissed, wanting to impale her right then. "No, not on my cock. Sit on my face," I breathed huskily. I can't keep my single-minded heat at bay much longer. I've got to make her say it. Her blush darkened as she crawled up my body, highlighting her attractive features. Before her face passed mine, I stole a kiss; and when her hefty bust came my way, I cupped a breast in each hand, taking one areola into my mouth and then the other. I lapped at her erect nipples and could hear her heart and breathing racing a mile a minute. A little more fondling and I reluctantly released her breasts and helped her sit upright on my face. Once she was situated, I ran my hands up her sides and gripped her hips to hold her still.

I snaked my tongue out and just prodded her entrance at first, an action that stupidly subjected my hair to more excruciating tugging. The hair pulling plus the fact that I'd grown just as impatient as she had prompted me to thrust my tongue as far as I could into her awaiting orifice. A shrill squeal rung in my ears, exactly as I'd expected. A Saiyan's tongue is a lot longer than a human's. I've never measured mine, but I'd venture to say it's about five or six inches long. If I didn't need my own fruition, I could easily fuck her senseless using just my tongue. I was tempted to do it, but there's no way I'm willingly giving myself blue balls, so a quickie it is.

I worked my tongue as fast as I could, pushing in and pulling out, wiggling and whirling it as I did. She moaned like crazy and rode my face in pure bliss. Kami, I can barely breathe–she's smothering me! Wait a minute, what if she actually kills me? And I find myself standing before that colossal desk again, with King Yemma gawking down at me with an appalled and awkward expression, knowing this time I met my end by being vaginally suffocated while committing adultery with the married mother of a lifelong friend of mine (whom, by the way, would brutally murder me herself if she ever found out)... Man, how would I talk my way out of that? I wonder if I'd still go to Heaven?

I breathed to the best of my ability and decided to let her ride out her wave of pleasure uninterrupted. I want her to orgasm now in case she doesn't like it as extremely rough as I do, 'cause once I'm on top, I'm going all in and holding nothing back. A minute more of feverishly humping my face and her walls rhythmically squeezed my tongue, the most spine-tingling drawn out cry ringing out of her. It took a little force, surprisingly, to reclaim my tongue from her contracting muscles. I supported her weight as she shuddered and went limp.

I swiftly changed our position, lying her on her back and gently letting her head down on the makeshift pillow. I made myself comfortable between her legs and placed my hands astride her head. Slowly, I rocked my hips, rubbing my cock against her sex, my tail lashing in anticipation, every muscle in my body ready to go. She ran her hands up my arms, gazing at me passionately, glossy eyes sparkling. Kami, she's gorgeous. Her arms locked around my neck, fingers curling in my hair, gently oddly enough. She kissed me, murmuring against my lips, "Please..." Yes, finally. I leaned down, strewing kisses along her neck, humming against her skin, "Hmm-hmm, please what? Tell me what you want in three specific words." She whined, "Goku!" Her fingers tightened in my hair and I chuckled, "That's one. You should be able to guess the other two now. C'mon... Just tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. Please... Say it..." She whimpered and pouted, but whispered it nonetheless. "Fuck me, Goku..." I looked at her and smirked fiendishly. "Louder." Oh, the look she gave me, silently begging me to stop tormenting her. "Fuck. Me. Goku." She purred irresistibly.

A quick snap of my hips and I buried my cock balls deep inside her sex. She shrieked and I swear it felt like my hair was separating from my scalp, she pulled it so hard! I snarled, at the pain burning in my scalp and the exquisite wet heat clinging to my length. I positioned myself in a knuckle-knee push-up stance: I balled my fists and supported my upper body on my knuckles, keeping my torso elevated, and I supported my lower body on my knees. I rolled my hips, getting a somewhat sadistic kick out of her anguished hyperventilating. "Unh-unh," I warned when she screwed her eyes shut, "Keep your eyes on me." She looked at me, tears brimming in her transparent orbs, pleading with me not to move just yet. She needed more time to accommodate me. A roguish grin twisted my lips–I can't give her more time. The highly imbalanced chemical currently poisoning my system operates in tunnel vision, and with its singular goal in sight, it has to be sated before I can have control over my body again, because if it's not, then there's an actual chance I might slip into a coma.

"Hang on tight and try not to scream so loud." Her pretty eyes widened and panic laced her rapid breathing–such a beautifully frightened reaction. How perversely proud it made me feel. But pride aside, it's time to fuck her brains out. I yanked my hips back, grunting at the sweet friction I felt just from pulling out of her taut channel. Man, it must've been years since she and Dr. Briefs last had sex. With a lash of my tail, I roughly sank back into her depths, and my eyes nearly rolled in the back of my head, the agonized yelp she released was so sexy. I pulled back and slammed into her again with more force, making her cry out, her eyes flinching shut at the pain. "Eyes on me," I grunted as I pulled back and gave her another brutal thrust. Her eyes snapped open and what I saw in them, I didn't expect to see just yet. I could see she was still adjusting to me, but I could also see the throes of pleasure were taking hold. Methinks the lady does indeed like it as extremely rough as I do.

I decided to build momentum instead of just hammering her right away (like I so badly wanted to do!). Each slow, rough thrust became sharper and harder with the next, funneled by my ki bit by bit. She cried out jittery yelps, whimpers, and moans with each lunge. Her petite body rocked back and forth with each drive of my hips, making her shoulders bump into my wrists with every push. The loud slapping of our pelvises echoed along with her moans and my grunts throughout the kitchen. The wet suction sounds of my cock brusquely plunging into her sopping sex was such a turn-on, I pumped even harder just to make the wet pops louder.

I growled when I finally reached the momentum I was working up to. At the speed I was fucking her, my hips must look damn near blurry. My tail lashed wildly. Growls mixed with my grunts and groans, and her lovely cries took on a heady high-pitched tone. Her hot pink polished nails raked down my chest before finding my back and digging in. I could feel my skin ripping beneath her clawing fingers, and Kami, I loved it! I licked my lips and released a little more ki into my burning blood. The meeting of my ki and testosterone was turning out to be, shall we say, a tad volatile. Okay, I'll be honest, her moans were turning into shrieks because I was practically screwing her into the floor. In pain, she grit her teeth and clenched her eyes shut. I didn't make her open them this time because, to be even more honest, I was entranced by her bouncing breasts. They rocked vehemently, and her rosy nipples were erect, just begging to be suckled. I bent my head and looked further down, watching my cock, glistening and streaked with her juices, glide in and out of her slick sex.

I moaned deeply, feeling every muscle in my body tighten. My swimmers were swimming to the starting line and instinctively, my hips dipped faster, making us both cry out ecstatically. She scratched the hell out of me and cried my name repeatedly. "Just hang on. I'm almost there," I panted, returning my gaze to her face. Her eyes were still closed. "Panchy..." She opened her eyes, gazing at me with an odd look of discomfort and delirium. "Don't you wanna watch me cum," I teased seductively. A crimson blush spread beneath her cheeks. I took that as a yes. Had to since she couldn't answer me. My thrusts had become impetuous, to the point that I was brutally pounding her soft mound, and she shrieked deliriously. I groaned, feeling my scrotum draw tighter, pulling my testicles–swollen with forthcoming semen–against my body. I could only get a few more thrusts in before those ineffably gratifying contractions started pulsing. With a beastly grunt, I quickly pulled out and rose to my knees, and torrents of semen spurted out aimlessly, splattering her stomach. I gripped my shaft, stroking myself as I aimed for her heaving chest and sprayed her breasts, coating them almost decoratively. "Bulls-eye," I chuckled as one gush accurately shot her right nipple and drizzled around her areola. I let my head fall back, biting my bottom lip as the pleasurable contractions abated.

"Ohhh, Goku," She moaned, exhausted. I gave her a toothy grin. "Don't tell me I wore you out," I purred, running my hands down her thighs and giving her hips a light smack. "We've got a date, remember?" She smiled brightly and ran a hand through her hair, completely forgetting her exhaustion and that she was naked and dripping wet with cum. "Really? Right now," She asked enthusiastically. "Yeah, if you're not too tired," I said, jumping to my feet and pulling her up with me. "I just hope that fancy restaurant has enough food. I'm starving!" Giggling, she jumped up and hugged me. She locked lips with me, and our tongues battled it out for a good minute before she slid off me. "Just let me run up stairs and get cleaned up. I'll be down in a few." She gave me one more kiss, then grabbed her clothes and scampered out of the kitchen. I noticed her butt was a little rosy as she left. Probably from being slammed into the floor repeatedly.

I stretched and gently rubbed my sore scalp as I ran my left hand down my stomach. "Hmm?" I glanced down at myself upon feeling something sticky. "Oh, right." When she hugged me, she was covered in my essence, and now, so am I. I turned around and walked over to the stainless steel double-basin sink. I washed myself clean and dried myself off with a few paper towels from the role next to the sink. I tossed the balled up paper in a silver trash bin to the side of me and whirled around.

"Aaah!" I froze, tail rigid as ice, eyes wide, and I swear, my heart was about to soar through my ribcage. "Well... How was she?" He asked as he stood in the kitchen doorway. I just stood there, not even blinking. I don't think I should say anything just yet. Maybe I can convince him it's not as it seems. "C'mon now... Don't leave me in suspense," He chided, slowly walking into the kitchen. Oh shit, what is he going to do? "She was fun, right?... It sure sounded like you two were enjoying yourselves... I can't believe this... You... Of all people... You..." He just stared at me, his expression unreadable. I could hear each tick of every long, awkward second that passed as he... just... stared at me. He shook his head, and his lips began to twist. "...You... I-I can't... believe... hmm... hmm-hmm... hmm-ha-ha-HA-HA-HA-HA!" He laughed boisterously. "Kakarot, you _sly dog_! HA-HA-HA!"

Vegeta doubled over, his face turning beet red from the lack of oxygen as he held his stomach and guffawed. "You... _You_... _banged_ _Bulma's_ _mother_-HA-HA! I can't fucking _believe_ it!" He slapped his knee, trying to suck in air between chortles. My head dropped and I placed my hands on my hips, taking a deep breath as relief saturated me. I looked up when he fell against the counter, still laughing like a mad man, and rolled my eyes. "Damn it, Vegeta, you scared the hell out of me! What is it with you and your _dramatic_ _entrances_?! I mean, for a second there, I thought you-" "Thought I what? Took offense to you... having sex... with... Bulma's mother-HA-HA-HA!" I growled, my tail flickering in agitation. "And just what exactly is so damn funny about that?"

His laughter finally dying down, he held his hands up peacefully and said, "_You_ are what's so funny, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes, Mr. Hero-of-the-Universe, Mr. Innocently-Naive-Simpleton! It's funny that _you_ cheated on that harpy wife of yours! It's funny that _you_ _had sex_ with your _best friend's mother_, and in the kitchen, where _anyone_ could have walked in on you! And it's funny and quite shocking, might I add, that you have sex like a _Saiyan_ and not a human."

I grinned and motioned towards my bunched up clothing near his feet. He slipped his black boot under the pile and kicked the garments towards me. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess I can see the humor in it. But I don't feel like I did anything wrong. I've always liked her, she's always liked me, and we just had a good time."

"I'll say," Vegeta chortled. "But in all honesty, I'm not _too_ surprised she fell into your lap. I mean, it's not like I'm one to ask about affection, but even _I_ have noticed how neglectful the doctor is of his pretty little wife. Oh, but she's not feeling neglected anymore, is she, now that Earth's strapping protector is keeping her company, eh?"

I rolled my eyes at him again as I slipped my boxers on. He approached me, dusting off his tattered black muscle shirt and gray pants as he did. "Turn around," He said, crossing his arms as he stopped in front of me. I frowned, but turned anyway. Vegeta hissed sharply. "Is it bad," I asked, knowing he was checking out the scratch marks on my back. "Very bad, Kakarot. She shredded your back!" "Damn. I was afraid of that. Can I borrow a shirt? Something dark so the blood won't show?" "Yeah, sure."

"Whoa, what happened to your back?" We both stammered and turned towards the kitchen doorway to find ten-year-old Trunks, teal gi and brown boots tattered from training, gawking at us. "And why are you in your underwear?" Vegeta burst out laughing, and I nervously looked from side to side before tucking and rolling underneath the kitchen table. My head banged into the stupid table and out of the corner of my eye, I saw something falling. I dove on my stomach, arms outstretched, and caught it. A goofy smile spread my lips. Talk about déjà vu.

"Ooh, can I have some?" I glanced up to see Trunks and Vegeta kneeling in front of me. Vegeta lowered his head, snickering, and Trunks rubbed his hands together, a hungry grin beaming at what lay in my hands. "Yeah," I said as the three of us stood. "What flavor is it," Trunks asked, sitting at the table. I sat the cake in front of him. "Lemon chiffon. And because of this cake, I've had one of the most amazing days of my life." "I'll bet," Laughed Vegeta.

I swiftly elbowed my annoying rival in the stomach, ending his laughter once and for all. I crossed my arms and stood there in my boxers with Vegeta by my side, having a coughing fit, and watched Trunks feast on the cake that was directly responsible for handing Mrs. Briefs to me as a lover.

_Dear Lemon Chiffon,_

_My sincerest thanks._

_Gratefully Yours, Goku._

* * *

_Please review, favorite, or follow :) _


End file.
